


Cohabitation

by uselessbunny



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, First Kiss, Girls Kissing, Love Confessions, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 19:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18784276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselessbunny/pseuds/uselessbunny
Summary: Diana can't comprehend Akko's warmth, no matter how hard she tries.





	Cohabitation

Diana was expected to be reserved and proper no matter the situation, however she could not understand this feeling during the current evening.

It was her first summer vacation since the incident with Croix. Hannah and Barbara were away to visit their families.

"Why did i ask her," Cavendish spoke to herself, clad in a nondescript white nightgown. Diana was no stranger to sleeping alone, however. Diana felt a piece of her was missing since that fateful incident.

Diana shifted from her position in the middle of her bedding, holding onto her pillow as her features turn red. "I used to hate her quixotesque confidence, her refusal to just accept her mediocrity."

Before Cavendish could collect her thoughts, Kagari went through the doorway to Diana's dorm, clad in her usual night attire of a white t shirt and brown shorts.

"Heya! Diana!" Akko exclaimed. "It's nice to have some company cuz Sucy and Lotte are at home too!"

Diana blushed. She wouldn't want to admit it, but Kagari's unrefined dialect was directly endearing.

Akko immediately climbed onto Diana's bedding, lying onto her side to Diana's right. "I didn't notice before, but you smell really nice Diana!"

Cavendish blushed, turning to the girl next to her. "Yes, I bathe with the very same materials utilized by British royalty." Diana doing her best to keep her composure.

Without warning, Akko took a hold of Diana's left hand. "As i thought, your hand is super soft, Diana!"

Cavendish's mind went into overdrive, many thoughts entered her head. "I have never even held hands with a boy, yet Kagari immediately took mine!" The prestigious magician thought to herself.

Akko took notice of Diana's blushing face. "Are you feeling alright, Diana?"

Almost as if her body had a will of her own, Cavendish immediately exclaimed. "I ADMIRE YOU, ATSUKO KAGARI!"

Seconds of silence pass, Akko allowing Diana to recover from embarrassment. "I love you too, Diana."

Diana's hesitation melted away. "Can you get closer to me, Kagari?"

Without hesitation, Akko adjusted her body to just a few inches from Diana, wrapping her left arm around the woman in front of her.

Diana asked a much more personal question to the brunette embracing her. "Did you ever kiss Andrew, Kagari?"

Akko shook her head horizontally to decline the inquiry. "He was just a friend. Not to mention I'm not into dudes much older than me, or in general." Akko reassured her companion.

Diana blushed even harder. " I've never kissed anyone, Kagari."

"Do you want to start with me?" Akko inquired the woman in front of her.

Both women closed their eyes in unison, connecting their lips in a sensual embrace.

Moments later, the pair removed their lips from one another to catch their breath.

"That was magical, Diana," Akko noted

Cavendish smiled. "Let's retire, Kagari." Closing her eyes as Akko did the same. The sound of one another's breathing calming them to slumber.

In the absence of their acquaintances, Diana and Akko utilized their unique chance to get closer within Luna Nova.


End file.
